If You're Into It
by Xen Kenshin
Summary: An idea that popped into my head at work. Inuyasha decides to tell Kagome how he feels, with Miroku's help of course... First songfic ever.


_**The Random One-shot/Songfic: Inuyasha**_

_The title says it all! This one-shot uses the song 'If You're into it' by Flight of The Concords_

_Inuyasha has learned to play the guitar, with the help of several individuals from Kagome's era, and finally reveals how he feels to Kagome. However, he enlists the help of his closest male friend to help him write the song and perform it. That's right, Miroku. Inuyasha sings as Brett McKenzie with Miroku as Jermaine Clement for back up. 'Jermaine's' lines are in bold, as they are.. well you'll see..._

The group sat in a clearing, not too far from the Bone Eater's Well. Inuyasha shouldered a brown acoustic guitar. Miroku sat in front of a xylophone. Sango, Shippo and Kilala sat audience style as Kagome sat upfront, not too far from Inuyasha. "Where did you get the instruments from, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice filled with confusion. "They're rentals." He said quickly, ensuring his guitar was tuned.

"How did you get them here?" She asked, watching Miroku warm his hands up. "Duh, the Well." Inuyasha pointed behind him. "But-" "Will ya just shut up and let me serenade you?" He roared. Miroku exhaled a white mushroom sigh. 'Not thee best way to begin.' He thought He noticed Sango eying him. "I had no idea you played an instrument." She smiled. Miroku gave her a grin 'Then she'll really be in for a surprise once we start.' He snickered slyly.

Sango groaned. "Okay, why aren't you-" Inuyasha struck a sour chord; it resonated through the forest. "Will you ladies quit stammering and let us start?" Everyone stared at him. Kagome did her best to dispel a blush. 'Serenade me?' Inuyasha's voice stayed in her head. "Hey Monk," Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "You're **SURE** this is gonna work?" Miroku only nodded. "And you're sure that voice of yours will hold? We don't want a repeat of the twelfth rehearsal..."

Miroku coughed, testing his throat and attempting to expel the memory. "Those dogs still remember my scent." Inuyasha muttered. Everyone sweat dropped. "Ready Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku replied by hitting a high note on the xylophone.

(Instrumental opening)

_If you want me to  
I can hang round with you  
If I only knew  
That's what you're into_

(At this, Kagome blushed a bit)

_**You and him  
Him and you  
If that's what you're into  
Him hanging round  
Around you  
You're hangin' round  
Yeah you're there too**_

(The audience gasped at Miroku's surprisingly deep voice)

_And if you want me to  
I will take off all my clothes for you  
I will take off all my clothes for you  
If that's what you're into_

(Kagome stared blankly at Inuyasha, the blush growing. Sango glared at Miroku. Shippo quickly covered his ears. Kilala hid her face in her tails.)

_**How about him  
In the nude  
If that's what  
you're into  
In the nude in front of you  
Is that what you'd wanna view?**_

_If it's cool with you  
I'd let you get naked too  
It could be a dream come true  
Providing that's what you are into _

_**Is that what  
you're into  
Him and you  
In the nude  
That's what he's prepared to do  
Is that the kind of thing that you think you might be into**_

(Miroku winked at Sango; she began to blush herself)

_And then maybe later  
We'll get hot by the refrigerator  
And in the kitchen next to the pantry  
You think that might be what you'd fancy_

(Kagome blinked. Those things only existed in her time... in her home... was Inuyasha hinting at the two of them retreating to her time in order to...)

_**In the buff  
Being rude  
Doing stuff  
With the food  
Getting' lude  
With his food  
We heard that's what you are into**_

(Sango felt Kangome's eyes on her. She turned, Kagome mouthed to her: "DID THEY SPEAK TO MY FRIEDNS FROM SCHOOL?" Sango only wondered if Kagome really _was_ into that kind of thing...)

_And then on our next date  
Well you could bring your roommate _

(Miroku motioned to himself and Sango. Sango's face reddened.)

_I don't know if they'd be keen to  
But if you want we could involve those two?*_

(Shippo had returned thinking it was over. It had just begun, judging by the evil glares Miroku was receiving; even by his partner in crime, Inuyasha.)

_**How about you **__(He motions to Inuyasha and Kagome)__**  
And us too **_(He motions to himself and Sango)

_**Doing things **_

_**With your food?  
In the nude  
Being lude  
With two friends and food  
Well that's if Sango likes it too**** _

_All the things I do  
Things I'd do for you  
If I only knew  
That's what you're into _

Everyone remained silent for what seemed to be an eternity. Miroku was the first to talk, his voice returning to normal. "Well, I hoped you like our little performance." He began to pack the xylophone. "The idea came to me once Inuyasha enlisted my help." Inuyasha prepared the guitar for travel. "Inuyasha has to return these instruments, and I'm off to find an Inn." Sango, who's face matched her demon slaying uniform, spoke up.

"Why an Inn?" Miroku merely smiled. "Well, we can't do what-" He glanced at Shippo. "We described in the forest..." "He thought to himself. "Well actually-" A gigantic boomerang was lodged into his skull. "Or you could just sleep six feet under the ground..." Sango growled. Miroku whined in reply: "I was just trying to help Inuyasha... an myself..."

Kagome approached Inuyasha as he hoisted the instruments onto his back. "That was... unexpected." Kagome began. Inuyasha groaned. "Yeah, it sounded a lot better when Miroku explained it." Kagome looked back at their companions; Miroku was pleading with Sango, both had their backs to her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha stepped into the Well. "I'll be back." He spoke. "Wait." Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand on his shoulder. "I'll come with you." Inuyasha sighed. "You'll just slow me down. I can get these back faster if-" He noticed the look in Kagome's eye.

"Oh... I-I don't see why not." He turned so Kagome wouldn't see his face glow red. Together they descended down the Well, the light catching the attention of Shippo. "Hey, guys," He said, "They left." Sango approached the young fox demon. "Wha- where did they go?" Shippo noticed her hand was bright red. "It must have worked." Miroku said, walking next to Sango. Shippo noticed Miroku's face was a dark red, several hand prints were tattooed across his body. "You mean they-" Sango stopped.

Miroku grinned. "Never underestimate the power of music."

_ Random, I know._

_*Edited from original song. 'I don't know if Stu is keen to, but if you want we could double team you.'_

_**DRASTICALLY edited. 'How bout you, and two dudes, him you and Stu in the nude. Bein lude with two dudes and food. Well, that's if Stu's into it too._


End file.
